Talk:Help not for hire/@comment-4870296-20131210063334
Some ponymon recomendations: This is from my experiences, I haven't used all the ponymon so there are many ponymon that may be even more useful than these. Twilight is overall reliable, she has good stats as a special sweeper and can learn thunderbolt and superpower making her a excellent choice on your team. Trixie is hard to catch and hard to level up at first since her only move as a filly is teleport. But if you put in the time and effort to get her to level 16 she evolves into an adult and learns confusion. Best of all, her sp. attack and speed stats are really high for when you can firstr get her this makes Brawly a breeze. She is so powerful even most ponymon that resist psychic attacks take a good chunk of damage. Downside, she has poor move choice and poor defense. On an interesting note, even though the Pokemon she replaces evolves by trade, Trixie evolves into GAP Trixie at level 40. Apple Jack is one of 2 of the mane 6 that's a bit out of the way (best background pony lol) to find her, keep going after the spot where you rescue Sorin and there is a new path to a clearing to where she is. Getting her before the first gym makes it a breeze. She solid stats and movepool learning fire and fighting moves by level up. Rainbow Dash is a slow evolver but her dragon type makes up for it. She resists many common types. She also get's some pretty good moves and she has awesome stats. Rarity is the other out of the way mane 6 pony. To get her, go through the Woona Cave and she's right outside the west entrence. Raiity has an excellent movepool being able to learn water, ice, ground, normal, and some fighting attacks. She suffers from a 4x grass weaness but ice beam FTW. Pinkie Pie has really high attack and defense. Being the steel type, she resists many types of attacks. You can see her in the wild in the cave near the second gym but she can't be caught there unless you use a master ball as stated by an NPC. By the time you get a legit master ball, you would have already gotton a F Pinkie Pie for free. She can use steel, ground, normal, and even some fighting moves making her really tough. I should note that even though hacking a master ball can get you one early, it isn't recomended because the second gym uses fighting types, the third gym paralyzes everything and being slow there hurts, and the forth gym uses fire types means Pinkie Pie won't be that good then so stick to legit. Scootaloo is rare and found on a single route but is worth it to catch. She's steel/ice giving her some nice resistances but also a huge weakness to fire and fighting. She has a huge attack state and access to a flying move (bounce) some normal moves but best of all is when she get's to level 46 she get's Metor Mash. Scootaloo destroys anything that dares to face her. Pretty good for a filly. That's my recomendations.